1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a radio-over-fiber (RoF) transmission system.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a high-speed mobile communication network has rapidly switched to a cloud base station with a mobile fronthaul using a common public radio interface (CPRI)/open base station architecture initiative (OBSAI) based digital optical transmission scheme which is divided into a digital unit (DU) and a radio unit (RU). However, in a case in which the current digital optical transmission technology is utilized to establish a fifth-generation mobile communication network that may provide an ultra-wide band service, a great network establishing cost may be incurred, and thus it may be difficult to establish a commercial network. Therefore, a new type of mobile fronthaul optical communication technology that may have a simple structure and support economical establishment and management of a cloud base station is demanded. A simply structured, cost-efficient analog RoF transmission scheme is discussed globally as a potential candidate for the new type of mobile fronthaul optical communication technology.